


Boys.

by Qem



Category: Hourou Musuko | Wandering Son
Genre: Community: eastasianfandomgiftbag, Gen, Pre-Canon, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-20
Updated: 2012-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-29 20:58:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-series Takatsuki with choice and things that are chosen for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Warnings: I’m tomboy cis, so may of accidentally gotten it wrong but I tried applying experiences I thought we would both have in common. I absolutely adore Takatsuki in the manga, even though I've only read a little so far.

Takatsuki can’t remember not thinking that boys get a better deal. Such as from preschool where, she was given a stupid, plastic, fake, frilly model that couldn’t even move, instead of the cool robot that could transform into a burger. It looked so silly and that it would be so much fun to play with working out how to make it expand and transform back and forth.

But it wasn’t for her. It wasn’t fair.

Boy’s didn’t have to put up with being surrounded by boring dresses covered with lace and made to decide which of the, quite frankly ugly and itchy unappealing things, was more “attractive”. Boys got to wear practical clothing. Boys didn’t have to put up with morons flipping up their skirts and commenting on their underwear.

All Takatsuki wanted to do was occasionally when playing in the playground, spontaneously flip over the monkey bars and have fun! Not having to plan out wearing bloomers, so that there wouldn’t be tedious remarks over what Takatsuki wore. (And really, was there that much of a difference between bloomers and cotton? Takatsuki didn’t get it, why one was okay and one was taboo?)

Boys didn’t have to debate what skirt was the cutest (they all look the same!) when really, a gakuran looked so dashing. The way it would make such a dashing presence, yet be so practical and easy to keep clean.

Even in the future, they seemed to have seemed to be better. As a woman, Takatsuki would have all sorts of unwanted things thrust upon her. Boy’s attention, even if she didn’t want it. Developing hips and breasts sounded uncomfortable and didn’t match what Takatsuki thought she should look like at all. Having to modulate her voice, and chose her words to sound cute…. It just didn’t sound like the kind of life Takatsuki wanted to live. It felt like she’d been born in the wrong body and that destiny got it completely wrong.

Takatsuki found more and more that she just didn’t fit she exerted what suited her more and more. But Nitori, one of the few boys who didn’t get on Takatsuki’s nerves somehow made everything ok, by saying it was okay to be exactly who Takatsuki wanted to be. He even helped make suggestions, for the endless waste filling up the wardrobe.

So then Takatsuki, started to choose, the cool things instead of letting others make the wrong choice for Takatsuki. Choosing the practical pants every day, having hair that was easy to maintain and didn’t require endless fiddling. Taksuki found that this lead to others recognising Takatsuki’s choice and making things better. –kun sounded so much nicer than –chan, after all.

It just sounded right.


End file.
